


KCBINGO2020

by MissNMikaelson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kalijah, Klaroline, Kolena, kcauweek2020, kcbingo2020, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: Bingo Prompts for KCBINGO.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Drunk Texting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own TVD or TO

One day Caroline will learn to never text after drinking her weight in tequila, but today is not that day. And seriously, who started the freaking text chain in the first place!

Okay… she knows it was her. How else could everyone be updated on the supernatural happenings at once? But was it her fault that it was at the top of her messages?

Okay… yes… but in her defence he’s usually the last person she texted.


	2. BLANKET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Human AU

She cursed under her breath and swiped her left wrist over her brow. Beads of sweat clung to her ruddy skin; she scowled at them. Then, when that failed to satisfy her anger she rolled her eyes heavenward and scowled at the golden strands that were the only portion of her eyebrow that she could see.

Her attention turned back to her fat fingers and the awkward grip they held on the thin sticks that insisted on slipped through her hands.

"Perhaps it's time for a break, love," he leaned in the open door with his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

"No," she scowled at her fingers. Then, when he stepped into the room, she lifted her bright green eyes to scowl at her husband; it was his fault that she was in this freaking predicament. "I blame you for this."

She moved her hands, fumbling with the materials.

"How exactly is this my fault?" He knelt before her.

"Because," her growl came out completely feral as she dropped her work and pointed to her very large stomach, " _you_ did this!"

"As I recall, Caroline," he wrapped pink wool around his finger, "you were a very willing participant in this," he pressed his lips to her stomach in a gentle kiss, but the look in his eyes spoke of hunger. "Dare I suggest that approached the task with enthusiasm?"

"Th…" the small percentage of her face that had retained its normal colour flushed vermillion. She crossed her arms over her chest and lowered her brow, glaring into his sparkling eyes.

"That is not the point."

"I think it's a very important point," he cocked an eyebrow. "If you take a break now then I can remind you of just how enthusiastic you were, and I'm certain you will agree with me."

"I can't take a break," she shook her head. "And even if you do make a point, I still blame you."

He leaned back on his knees and tilted his head. "I'm all ears, love."

"If I don't finish this then I'll never hear the end of it from your sister or mother, and the only reason that would matter at all is you," she poked his chest.

He laughed.

"It's not funny!" Her eyes narrowed further, causing him to laugh all the harder. "Stop laughing, Klaus!"

"No, no!" He clamped his lips together. "Of course it's not."

"Then stop laughing," her jaw clicked.

He cleared his throat, looking down at her lap and then back up. "Why would my mother and sister never let you hear the end of it?"

"Are you kidding?" She scoffed. "They're still gushing over that quilt Kat made, so I am going to finish this freaking blanket if it kills me."

"Is that what this is about?" He murmured, carefully picking up the work in progress from her lap. A few holes dotted the blanket here and there, and the edges widened and narrowed in a seemingly random fashion. Knowing his wife as he did it was very likely that she would see the finished product and panic when it was revealed to be less than perfect. Personally he adored her neurotic tendencies, but he knew better than to bring them up when she was in such a mood.

In her third trimester she was likely to go into early labour.

"I think it's time I let you in on a little secret," he folded her work, dropping it into a basket by her feet in complete defiance of her 'hey'. "Katerina did not make the quilt."

"Of course she did," Caroline rolled her eyes. "It's all of her old baby clothes cut into pieces and sewn together, and it is gorgeous. Who else could have made it?"

"Someone else with excess to those clothes," his fingers curled around her knees.

Her brows rose. She considered the possibility for a full minute before shaking her head.

"Why would Kat tell your mom she made it if she didn't?"

"For the same reason you are slaving over this pink monstrosity," his eyes darted to the basket. "She still wants my mother to like her, and when mother saw it Katerina saw the way her eyes lit up."

His hands slid down, fingers rubbing small circles into her calves.

She relaxed into the rocking chair as his hand lifted her swollen heal.

"How do you know this?" She inhaled slowly, shifting as the baby rolled over and used her internal organs as a bed.

"Elijah told me," he pressed his thumbs to her sole, massaging her arch. "Then Kol confirmed the story. Apparently Elena got a rather large kick out of it."

"She wasn't mad that her sister took the credit for her work?" Caroline lifted an eyebrow. Now that she thought about it, sewing seemed more an activity suited for Elena than Kat. Kat may have been a kick ass designer, but she didn't have the patience for actually creating the clothing she dreamt into being.

"If she was then she got over it quickly," he chuckled. "You know Elena. She's never been one to hold a grudge."

"Sometimes I think she's got the right idea," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"About holding grudges?" He moved to her other foot.

"About getting your mother to like her," she shook her head. "She doesn't care one bit."

"I think that's part of the reason mother does like her," he lowered her foot and slowly stood up, placing his hands on either arm of her chair. "That, and the fact that she's actually managed to tame Kol."

"As much as Kol can be tamed," she snorted.

"He has stopped galavanting around the world, shirking his responsibilities." He smirked.

"He is still trotting the globe though," she lifted a finger.

"Yes," he nodded, "but now he's actually doing his job and taking pictures for mother's magazine, rather than chasing after potential lovers."

"She stomped that one out of him fast," Caroline smirked. "Do you think Rebekah suspected what would happen when she sent Elena on assignment with him?"

"I wholly believe that Rebekah set those two up," he reached for her hands, helping her to stand. "Elena also dropped off a shower gift."

"I thought Kol and Elena were in Morocco?" She followed him out of the nursery towards the kitchen. Her eyes landed on a large green and purple bag. "They weren't supposed to be home until Independence Day."

"It seems they got a connecting flight to their next assignment," he pulled out a kitchen chair for her and slid the bag across the table when she was seated. "It was just long enough for a quick drive-by. They're probably going through security right now."

"What is it?" Caroline poked at the tissue paper, giggling when it crinkled.

"I didn't look," he sat beside her. "I'm not the one with impulse control issues."

She cocked an eyebrow, looking sideways at him until he held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, I'm not the one who can't resist peaking at a gift."

"Better," she bit her bottom lip. Her fingers plucked the card from where it jutted out of the paper, and flipped open the card stock.

Compared to some of the other cards they had gotten at the shower it appeared plain. There was no cute saying or poem to grace the front, or typed inside. A simple daisy decorated the exterior, and a few lines of looping handwriting filled the inside.

_Hello sweet baby days, and goodbye big nights out, but don't worry: I'm told it's easier after the first eighteen years. Then again… the kid is half Mikaelson, so…_

_Good luck with that._

There was a short break after that, as if she had paused for some reason.

_Kol saw me right that and says I should expect you to one day turn those words on me. I told him that day might be sooner than he thinks, and now he's doing a great impression of a deer in headlights. Just to be clear, so the rumour mill doesn't get going while we're gone, that day is a long ways away, but I'm gonna see how he finally reacts before telling him._

_I think you're really going to love this gift, and if you don't then you had better pretend to whenever I'm around. ;P_

_Really it's from me and your mom though. I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without her help._

_I hope you like it._

_We can't wait to meet that baby girl!_

_Lot's of Love,_

_Elena and Kol_

"Do you think she told him otherwise yet?" Caroline finished reading, passing the card to her husband.

"He seemed alright when they were at the front door." His eyes scanned the card, snapping up when tissue paper rattled.

The thin mint green paper crinkled, crumpling into balls as it hit the table and rolled off onto the floor.

Caroline's hands plunged into the bag, coming into contact with something soft.

"Well," he chuckled, as she tried to identify the gift by feel, "what is it?"

"I'm not sure," her lips pursed. "I can feel cotton, flannel, and satin…"

The only thing she knew for certain was that it was some sort of material. Maybe it was one of those sensory things meant to help with development.

She gripped it and pulled. Her breath caught as it unfolded and she was greeted with a blanket.

She spread it out over the table, running her fingers over a purple cotton square. Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them away, reaching into Klaus' jacket pocket for his cell phone.

She put the phone on speaker; it less than a second for the call to connect.

_"I take it you got the gift,"_ Elena's voice was nearly drowned out by an overhead announcement.

"I love it," she leaned into Klaus' side as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Do you think Esther would believe I made it?" She teased.

_"Klaus tell you?"_

"Yup," she fingered the edge of the quilt. "I can't believe my mom kept all of this. When did you find the time?"

_"There's not much to do on fourteen hour flights."_

"I'm shocked Kol didn't insist on the mile high club," Klaus rolled his eyes.

_"For fourteen hours?"_ Kol's voice came through the receiver, telling them he was likely pressed against Elena's ear. _"I've got stamina, but that's a little ridiculous. She's been working on that quilt off and on for months… when I wasn't distracting her."_

"I love it," Caroline blinked. A tear streaked down her face.

"It's beautiful Elena," Klaus added. "I don't know that mother would believe that though. It would be nice if she did. Perhaps then my lovely wife would abandon knitting."

"I like knitting," she protested.

"You hate every second of it."


End file.
